To Belong
by starrose2012
Summary: Roxas joins the Organization, only to find that it might not be all he thought...and just who is this mentor? This Axel?
1. Welcome to the Organization

I am unaware of what exactly it means to belong. I don't believe that it is even an actual thing. In fact, I'm pretty sure that it doesn't exist. I mean, if we were all meant to belong, then why do we all always feel so alone? Is there some sort of special drug that I can take? Some sort of antidote that can cure me of my endless rejectability? Or is it something else? Something, deeper…

Chapter 1 ~ First Glance ~

"I, Xemnas, welcome you, Roxas, to our grand ranks….I hope that you will help us achieve our ultimate goal," Xemnas raised his arms higher and peered around the room at the rest of Organization XIII with his cold brown, almost orange eyes. "Kingdom Hearts!"

Xemnas's loud ending shout was met with energetic and satisfied response from the Organization's twelve other members. They sat within the Castle Oblivion's chamber. Each member starred out at the rest from within the cold interior's of their leather cloaks. Roxas, the new member who they were gathered for sat silently against the cold, white throne chair. His blue eyes stared out from beneath his spikey, blonde hair.

While the other members went on to fight and plan their next move, Roxas let his gaze wonder, taking in the various members sitting around him. As he did he suddenly had the feeling that he was being watched himself. His eyes flicked suddenly to the upper left, and widened. A man sat there, casually leaning his head on one of his black-gloved hands. His eyes were a soft but mesmerizing shade of green, and his hair was like dancing red flames. He had small almost invisible eyebrows, and little marks underneath his eyes, giving him the appearance of a cat. His form was long and sleek, adding even more to the cat-like appearance that his face already implied. Roxas sat there starring at him, for some reason he couldn't look away. The connection that their eyes had made was suddenly broken when the man gave a mocking and self-satisfied smile. Roxas, the spell-like trance broken now, quickly dropped his gaze and looked away.

"Seems like a good idea to me." Xaldin was saying loudly to the others, his deep-blue eyes excited. "Anything that allows me to, erm, play with my lances sounds like fun to me." He said the end sinisterly and gave a wickedly excited smile.

"Excellent. Let us proceed then." said Xemnas with a slight nod. He then turned and Roxas watched as his gaze fell on the red-haired and cat-like man, "Axel,…I have a job for you." Axel, his name was Axel, Roxas thought as the man, Axel, turned his cat eyes to stare up at Xemnas. "Axel, I want you to take care of our new member, make sure he,…isn't hurt."

Axel gave Xemnas a stern nod before turning to look at Roxas again. Roxas continued to stare back, his eyes caught again by Axel's green ones. Axel moved his lips, that same mocking and self-satisfied smile from before. Roxas broke the gaze and leaned back against his chair, trying to give the impression that he wasn't at all pleased by this arrangement. But in fact he was extremely excited, and even more curious.

"Good" said the Superior dismissivly, "Be on your way then."

Silently, gracefully, Axel stretched himself upwards into a straighter position, before he sank into streaks of whispful darkness. Roxas, caught unaware by Axel's disapperence,was even more surprised when he too began to fade away into strands of growing darkness.

"W-wait-" he started to say as the darkness began to takehold of his legs, curling itself greedily around his waist and upper torso, and winding its way along the length of his arms. Before he even had a chance to look away, to utter even another sound, the darkness had enveloped him completley. The last thing Roxas's bright blue eyes saw before he disappered was Xemnas, and the hungry smile that played about his lips as he watched Roxas's struggle.


	2. Your Superior

Chapter 2 ~ Lesson Number 1

Roxas felt like he was dead. Again. His body was floating, floating somewhere, somewhere dark. Slowly, with a great deal of effort, Roxas opened his eyes to see,…nothing. The endless nothing of everlasting darkness was all that surrounded him. It pounded in from all sides, sticking to him like moss to a tree. Roxas pulled at the darkness, trying despertly to pry himself free from its thick hold on his body. But the darkness was unrelenting. Roxas swung at it desperatly, trying his hardest to not faint from lack of breathable air. But no matter how Roxas struggled, the darkness still held him, clouding him, clutching him to it, and Roxas cried out in terror. Roxas, despiration and paranoia heightend, took one last strong swing at the darkness that held his chest so tightly…

"OWWW!" Roxas blinked confused at the suddenly blindingly bright light that surrounded him. Where had the darkness gone? Had he defeated it? Roxas sat up in satisfaction, his body relaxing now that he was breathing normal air again. Although his fist was throbbing a bit, almost as if he had hit something more solid. He looked tentively down at it, spying the red mark that was slowly inching its way across his balled up fist.

"YOU..You..!" Roxas looked upwards slowly, a cringe forming along his spine as his eyes met those same green eyes from before. "What the hell? I try to wake you up and you slug me? You jerk." Axel, his red hair looking a little less bright in the sunlight, where it's color was dulled by the more raident shades of light surrounding it, grabbed the front of Roxas's cloak angrily with both fists. "You better watch it kid." He said the last part slowly, dangerously, implying with his words all of the terrible things that he could possibly do if prompted again.

Roxas choked back a gulp of terror as fear sent little zings up his slender spine.

"I didn't mean to! I swear, It was just an accident." Roxas said as he tried to pull Axel's fingers from his cloak. But Axel held on, his nails digging in tighter instead of loosening.

"Lesson number one kid. Don't talk back to your superiors. You do as your told. How your told. And when your told. No exceptions. Period. And don't you dare hit me again. Accidental or otherwise." Axel's eyes had grown cold, leaving the green a lifeless emerald color. Roxas was about to argue, but thought better of it. Better not to cause more damage right now. He was already on thin ice. So instead Roxas nodded silently until Axel relased his grip on Roxas's front.


	3. Training

Chapter 3 ~ Training

"For the love of Kingdom Hearts, you are pathetic!"

Roxas swallowed tightly, his hands clenching and unclenching about the hilt of his keyblade, which was currently lying in front of his face on the ground. _Stay calm. _He urged himself through his grimice, "_Don't let HIM beat you._" Roxas closed his eyes and took another greedy gulp of air before opening them again. His gaze opened to a closeup view of Axel's sturdy black boots mere inches from his face. Roxas cringed because he knew what was coming next.

"Are we done already?" Axel asked cooly from over Roxas' head. Roxas swallowed again, trying desperatly to get a hold of himself long enough to make his body move.

"I guess we are." Axel moved his foot, sliding the front of his boot underneath Roxas' chin. He lifed his foot up, bringing Roxas' face along with it, causing Roxas to have a full view of Axel's self-satisfied smirk. A smirk that Roxas had come to loath by the way, since everytime he failed at anything, that same smirk was sure to follow.

"N-not yet." Roxas managed to gasp out, even though Axel's boot was closing off his windpipe slightly. "I'm still…in..this."

Axel laughed. "I'm afraid I don't agree with you. But if you still want to fight," Axel swung his foot out from under Roxas' chin and back before Roxas had time to even blink. The force of the kick sent Roxas' head jutting sharply to the right and Roxas' teeth rattled so hard his tounge bled. "I'm happy to help you out." Axel finished cooly as Roxas choked and sputtered in between strangled cries of pain.

"Don't think that I'm doing all this to be cruel Roxas."

_Oh I'm sure you aren't. _Roxas thought angrily as he felt a bruise forming along the stretch of skin from his upper lip to his cheekbone. _Let me guess, you are just trying to _train me.

"I'm just trying to train you so that you will be strong enough to command your own brand of Nobodies when the time comes. You don't want to disappoint the Superior do you?"

_No. _Roxas thought fearfully as he spit out one last bit of blood. The Superior was even more brutal than Axel. In fact Axel was like a day at the beach in comparison.

"I thought I taught you to answer your superiors Roxas. Do you need another lesson on your other cheek?"

"N-no!" Roxas managed through coughs. "I heard you. I'm listening, honest."

"So glad to hear it." Axel smiled smugly, "Now what have you learned in today's training Roxas? And maybe you should get off the floor, it's unsanitary to just be lying there in the dirt like that. Exspecially since you are bleeding, it might get infected."

"Thanks for the concern." Roxas meant it sarcastically, But Axel just smiled and waved his hand in acceptance. Implying that either he hadn't sensed Roxas' sarcastic tone, or (more likely) he had and was ignoring it. Roxas then turned his concentration to pulling his sore and broken body to it's feet. It took a great deal of grunting and thrusting, but eventually Roxas was standing, if with the occasional wobble, in front of Axel.

"There see? Much better. I can see your face more clearly now." Axel closed his eyes in a catlike smirk and wraped one long and slender arm around Roxas' shoulders. "Shall we go back? You need to have that looked at." He poked the bruising skin on Roxas' face, causing Roxas to cringe and retract from Axel's hand. "Yeah," Axel said, starring intently at Roxas with those same catlike eyes, "You definatly aren't ready."


End file.
